Wildflower
by imSimplycalledAWESOME
Summary: Aoi Yaso is a assassin from Italy who move in Japan to assassinate the tenth boss of Vongola due to her past. Will she succeed assassinating the 10th or she will fail because she fell in love to him? I suck at summary OCx27 slight OCxX RATED T
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **My first fanfic :D I wrote this in my notebook during my math and social studies class (ye! im just doing some daydreaming during classes coz its BORING). Please be patience to my grammar and spelling i hope you have a good common sense to understand my freak sentences. RATED T for my FABULOUS language.**

_Italic-_**My OC's POV**_**  
**_**BOLD-Im speaking or i explain whats happening.  
**No Format-**Characters speaking**.  
Underline-**Keyword for some clue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR (I hope someday i inherit it to Amano-sensei so X27 and 1869 will exist in manga :Q)**

**-Chapter 1: THE WILDFLOWER ARRIVES**

_Whoah! I finally reach Japan. I already feel the fresh cool breeze of the salty sea here inside the airplane. I always wanted to go in this kind of breathtaking place because im always locked up inside a mansion and only going outside when im assigned in a mission. This is the first time im assigned in a mission outside the Italy...for a __Revenge__._

**Now the airplane has landed.**

"Ojou-sama!"

"..."

"Ojou-sama finally i found yah!"

"What the fuck are you doing here? Go away!" _Hell yah you have been lost for a week why dont say sorry._

"Well im here to serve you ofcou-"

"Shut up! Go back to Italy and get lost."

_She's my personal maid, she is a big disturbance to me, specially im here for my revenge to the Vongola. My mission is to assassinate the 10th boss so that the Vongola would fall and be destroyed. Vongola is very cruel they kill my parents and now i will show them the feeling of being burdened and feeling down, i will show them the real hell._

**Yaso Household**

_"_Ehr.. I told you to go back in Italy and thats my order."

"Im sorry i can't , because Pierre-sama order me to stay with you and serve until your mission is finish. Here, he gave this letter for you including the instruction."

"Dear Aoi Yaso,  
Im sorry if i send Maria to you in Japan, thats the reason why she is gone for a week. Please complete your mission as soon as possible. Find Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kill Sawada Tsunayoshi. Take down the Vongola. I already enroll you in Namimori Middle you need to disguise as a middle school student and be friend with him after that you could make all your own step of how will you take him down. And thats all the instructions... Good Luck

P.S.  
Pleased the Varia Boss, Xanxus, and use him via cooperating to him to kill all the Vongola after that kill him and the rest of the Varia. Just use them if necesary.

-Pierre"

_Pierre is my dream hot man, who save me from the despair of hell cause by that Shitty Vongola. Well..looks like i need to study about that 10th boss after i use the instruction._

_**Well thats for chapter 1.! hehe.. Its so short coz im lazy to do this...Dont worry chapter 2 will be super long hehe..oh yeah every chapter there will be a trivia...**_

**Trivia:**  
**-Yaso means 'wildflower' thats the reason why the title is 'the wildflower arrives'**  
**-Pierre is a french name. Pierre means in english is Peter (i found in wikipedia..im still thinking for his last name.)**  
-

_**Please review so i could update this story faster. 5 reviews=1 chapter**_

**I will wrote Aoi's character outline next chapter so please review so that you could know about Aoi's story why she want to take down the vongola**.

_**Say whatever you want...**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **It seems that the main plot is not clear in the previous chapter. Now its chapter 2 and you will know why Aoi wants some revenge . Please ****ENJOY****. Rated T for some ****FABULOUS ****language and to reserve kids innocence and yeh.. be patience to my grammar i dont have any intesion to kill your brain to just understand my english...**

**I DO NOT OWN KHR ...  
**

**Chapter 2: Resolution&Power**

**Aoi is lying on her Queen size bed...**

_Ehhrr... Im freakin tired... As I thought Maria is just a BS _**(Yes..it stands for B_S_T)..  
**_How could i still see her face and why did i still forgive her after that..?_****

FLASHBACK

**Aoi order Maria to cook the lunch and bring the 'Melodia di Crystallo Scatola' its a music box made in crystals given by her parents.**

"Oujo-sama lets go grocery shopping the refrigerator is empty."

"You could go by yourself im not in the mood. Give me that music box be careful it cost $6,000,000."

" Ehhh.. it so expensive... But please lets go grocery shopping i'm not familiar in some places here in Nami-" **She is walking towards Aoi but she is going to fall cuz she is clumsy.**

" Bitch! Protect that box!." **She yell at Maria cuz for her that box is more important than Maria's life.**

**And then Maria is on the ground and the Melodia di Crystallo Scatola is broken. Suddenly atmosphere gets silent. 5 seconds later Aoi's aura changes, her normal aura is so silent no emotions just nothing, but this time its cold and became colder and colder. When Maria looks at her face she seems so sad and looks like she is going to cry but she is stopping the tears that was outgoing from her eyes. **

"Uh...eh..umm..I-I-Imm so-sorry...if ..i accidentaly broke the...music box...that is very important to...you..." Maria said that is too nervous to speak

**Aoi is still in silence. There was a ****pendant **** on the ground and Aoi pick it up and saying...**

_"...Are you alright?..."_

_"Huh? eh...umm.. I guess..Im very sorry if i my mistake is overwhelming but...it was so expensive and important to you! Even my lifetime salaries can't pay that box.."_

_"Bitch im not talking to you... Im talking to the pendant.."_

_"Uhh..ehh o.O?"_

_"Its alright. The thing inside the box is more important and this is it the Pendant.. It is called 'La chiave di crystallo della pace' its more powerful than vongola rings. Once the power of this pendant unleash, it could answer many prayers of its chosen owner...and that was...me."_

_"But why you didn't use it for your revenge?"_

"Thats because i want to take them down in process just like they do to me...and the box will cost $6,000,000 if you buy it to me...So clean and repair the box or what.."** Aoi give a deathly glare to her.**

"..eh...Y..y..yye...yes ojou-sama!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_*sigh* Tomorrow going to school examine the 10th boss and the guardians for sure and lahh.. I hope the morning is peace and quiet and hopefully Maria will break the half of the plates..ugh honestly... Sorry Pierre i will not do your instructions coz i have my own ways.. I know why did you send Maria here in Japan... I'm going to sleep now.. I close my eyes and..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_As i close my eye...I feel im inside of a large burning Manor...I heard a man yelling_

"Faster! Find the boss and the others specially his daughter." _Said by the bossy look man wearing a suit._** (The is suit is like what Tsuna and his guardians wearing in choice i don't know what was the name of that suit..please somebody tell mee...I'm the kind of girl (yes im a girl) who doesn't care about the name of any clothes or suits i only know about t-shirts and pajamas etc.. anyway go back to story..)**_ They are running around and finding their Boss._

"Yes!" _said by the 4 men around him wearing a suit too. 3 men arrive and look so panic and panting.._

"The Boss.."_ One of the 3 mem said in a sad voice..._

"What happened to Boss?"

"We...fou..nd...hi-him..."

"Say it! What happened to _Boss?"_

"We found him...in his rom...dead...he was...shot in head..."

"WHAT!...Lead us to him room."

_Well they go to their boss's room and i follow them and_

_..._

_..._

_WTF! _

**(WARNING: R-15 The following paragraph contains ****scenes ****words that is not appropriate in some readers and audiences parental guidance is advice but...if you know/like/resist gore you could imagine or read it but... if you dont please...call your parent or dont read it.. Im just 12 years old but no need to warn my self coz im the author..)**

_The man aka the BOSS is lying on the floor... He is surrounded by blood.. His face looks so eek.. its hard to explain just he cannot be guess well you know its like his face is smashed by a jackhammer, and yess he was shot in his head.. looks like his stomach is opened and looks like his intestines in removed.. His chest was slashed also by a knife.. eek.. It was so terible.. he wqs tortured...I cry and almost puke yeh... I close my eyes.. Well.. i heard them speaking and pitying each the other one is crying...wait... What a thats a gay a man is crying! _**(Im sorry if she say that i know it doesn't mean that a man shouldn't cry...)**

"Look! theres a letter in his bed.."

_I open my eyes... The man who is the bossy one read the letter.._

"Dear fellas,

We're very sorry if we disturb the peace in the teritory of Guidotti family. We only plan to ambush or assassinate your boss secretly but we can't believe that he is that tough. We have no other choice but to do this for our reputation and became truly the strongest family here in Italy. If your boss only obey us to be our allied family or servant the situation won't be like this he is so selfish only want his family to be independent.

-Vongola Family"

_I close again my eyes and a tears fell in my eyes.._

"ARRRHHHH! What the fuck is this family saying! The Boss had a terible death because of this fucking reason they are a BIG Asshole!"

"Please calm do-"

"SHUT UP! How could i do that! HUH? As the right hand man of the boss and a loyal guardian of this family im going to give them the hell that they wanted to have!"

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

_An ambush? I hear a loud gun shots and when i open my eyes...they are instantly die... I widened my eyes and fall to my knee and cry... _

"They are so cruel! I will never forgive them specialy in what did they do to my father.. I will...going to...take the Vongola down even if it cost of everything...even my life and thats my resolution!"

_Everything turned black and I hear the alarm clock is alarming and it was very loud. I open my eyes.. Oh its 6:30 need to move out... _

"Ojou-sama! Your bath is ready"

"Coming!"

I rest in my bathtub for a while and thinking why is it my dream... I step out in my bathroom and dress my uniform...well.. im wearing the Namimori middle school uniforn and it fits to me.. Yeh! perfect fo my long pink hair..I go downstairs and again WTF?

..

..

..

no breakfast?

"Eh! Ojou...sa...ma...the plates is stealed..."

"..."

"Ehe...maybe...i should...prepare...some...tea-"

"LIAR! You break them all!"

"But it was just an acci-"

"Shut up Im going to kill you!"

"But Pierre-sama said until im hired you can't kill"

"Its easy im going to fire you so i could kill IDIOT!"

_I give her my deadliest stare..._

"Fine! NO SALARY FOR A YEAR."

"But Ojou-sama how will i give my brother an allowance..."

**Timeskip**

_I just walk going to school.. Its hot... The weather is hot... I don't like hot weather.._

**Inside the classroom..**

"Okay everyone we have a new transfer student. Please Aoi-san come in."

_I enter the room...and finally i saw the Vongola 10th.. I glare at him..and his eyes widened and that is where my revenge will __BEGIN..._

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Nah sorry if my language is kinda obscene hehe.. now here for this chapter's trivia..**

**TRIVIA**

**The tortured man or the boss is Aoi's father and Aoi's mother die when Aoi was born.**

**The event for now is before the ring conflict and...(if i say that it will be a big spoiler)**

**Melodia di Crystallo Scatola means 'Crystal Melody Box' while La chiave di crystallo della pace means ' The Crystal Key of peace' well those 2 has something that i can't explain so much for now..and there was a big reason why Aoi ignore Maria for breaking the box accidentaly... (Source of translation: google translate)**

**Thats for now! Im very sorry if the chapter is still quite SHORT Don't worry if i got some time for sure it will gonna be long and im still thinking of what will happen next because i just write the things that come to my mind ehe...Im busy for entrance Exam and in rune factory...oh yeah for Aoi's Imformation...**

**Name: Aoi Yaso**

**Kanji Name:****  
****  
Romaji Name: Yaso Aoi**

Age: 13 yrs old

Eye color: Sky Blue

Hair color: Baby Pink

Blood type: O

Height: 155cm

Weight: 49kg

Flame: Sky(maybe)

**Appearance:cI will send the link of the photo in the next chapter...sorryy if i broke the promise that i will tell about her character outline,,,,  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW... :3**


End file.
